


Artwork: A Masked Ball

by Momfert



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, poto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momfert/pseuds/Momfert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haunted by the horrors of his past, a disfigured musical genius named Sherlock seeks refuge from the world far beneath the Paris opera house. After years of solitude, he has resigned himself to living a lonely, shadowy existence...until he hears the voice of Irish soprano Molly Hooper and falls in love with her on sight. Determined to see her rise to the ranks of prima donna, he takes her under his wing and she flourishes from his careful tutelage. But a string of mysterious murders in the opera house threaten to break the trust she's placed in him. As Sherlock races to find the culprit of these attacks, and the arrival of Molly's handsome suitor complicates Sherlock's delicate relationship with his protégéé, a question must be asked: could she ever grow to love a man behind a mask?</p>
<p>By EloiseAtThePlaza</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: A Masked Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fettuccine_alfreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo/gifts).



> Sadly, Sally (aka EloiseAtThePlaza aka mollyandherjumper on tumblr) didn't have the time to complete her PotO take on Sherlolly. But she has been so kind as to send me her outline so I had a magnificent basis for the art I wanted to make for her story, which would've been/will be absolutely magnificent

 

 


End file.
